the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Skystar
Princess Skystar is the princess of the Seaquestria/Hippogriffia and the daughter of Queen Novo. Bio Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young Princess Skystar passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon or spending time with her seadragon. Desperate to discover new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when Princess Skystar appears in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie as one of the film's new supporting characters. She is first heard humming in a subterranean grotto in the abandoned city of Hippogriffia, retreating into the water when the Mane Six and Spike approach. When the ponies get caught in a whirlpool and trapped underwater without air, Skystar saves them by creating magic air bubbles around their heads. Skystar is wary of the ponies at first, but upon learning their land was attacked by the Storm King, she excitedly takes them to meet her mother Queen Novo. Skystar vouches for the land-dwellers before Novo can imprison or cast them out, and she reveals—against her mother's wishes—that they are in fact the Hippogriffs the Mane Six have been seeking, having been driven underwater when the Storm King invaded their former home. After Queen Novo uses her Pearl of Transformation to turn the ponies into seaponies, Skystar offers to let the Mane Six stay in their kingdom forever. However, the ponies decline and say they have to return to their families, much to Skystar's disappointment. At Twilight Sparkle's encouragement, Pinkie Pie and the rest of the ponies cheer Skystar up with singing, games, and a party. An overjoyed Skystar urges her mother to do something for the ponies in return. But before she can, Twilight gets caught trying to steal Novo's pearl, resulting in her and her friends' immediate banishment from Seaquestria. Later, after Twilight is captured by Tempest Shadow and taken back to Canterlot, Skystar defies her mother and uses her pearl to change back into a Hippogriff. She joins the rest of Twilight's friends, Capper, and Captain Celaeno's pirate crew in saving Twilight and retaking Canterlot. During their infiltration of the city, Skystar hides inside a cake being delivered to the Storm King. When Grubber blows their cover, she fights alongside the others, using her clam friends Shelly and Sheldon to attack the Storm Guards. After the Storm King is defeated, Skystar celebrates with all of her new friends at the Friendship Festival, and during her reunion with her mother, she gets grounded for leaving home. During the closing credits, Princess Skystar races with Rainbow Dash. Personality In contrast to her stern and serious mother, Princess Skystar is a cheerful, bubbly, and playful individual. She yearns for companionship and friendship, and she is quick to grow attached to the main characters. Skystar also seems to be somewhat rebellious and impulsive, disobeying her mother's orders of never leaving their underwater kingdom to help her newfound friends repel the Storm King's invasion of Equestria. Appearance Skystar is yellow with blue hair on her forehead and top head. She wears a necklace around her neck. As seapony, she light blue fins on her hooves/hands and behind, has light read flipper wings, a bright red sea flower on her head, and red coloring around her neck. As a hippogriff, she has wings, claws on both front and back, a light blue tail, the red sea flower is also a land flower, and the red coloring around her neck isn't there. Skills and Abilities Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Main Weaponry *2 White Lightsabers Trivia *Princess Skystar will meet Little Bear and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Seaponies Category:Hippogriffs Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Daughters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Merfolk Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap Category:Jedi Knights Category:Typhoon Riders Category:Jedi Commanders